El Arte de Itachi
by allalabeth
Summary: Itachi tiene su visión particular del arte que Hidan va a descubrir con sus propios ojos. Yaoi. ItachiHidan.


_Segundo one-shot que escribo en toda mi vida empleando a los personajes de Naruto. Esta vez, una pareja inusual: Itachi y Hidan. Sobra decir que me encantan los dos Akatsukis (la organización de las nubes rojas es facinante xDD). También inspirado en una canción: Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr_, Trivium

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes tan maravillosos pertenecen a Kishimoto. Soy de las que opina que podría usarlos mejor haciéndolos aparecer más, pero como él manda... (bueno, él o el crack que se meta xDDD)**_

_**Advertencias: NC-17, sádico, no apto para mentes sensibles, yaoi**_

**El Arte de Itachi**

--.--

Los suyos eran ojos que todo lo veían. Eran ojos que percibían el odio escondido tras la mirada de Deidara. Ojos que habían visto más muertes que todos los habitantes de un pequeño país en guerra. Ojos más rojos que la sangre de sus víctimas, que, espesa y pegajosa, goteaba de entre sus dedos.

Una risa profunda, poseída por cierto toque de fanatismo, interrumpió su concentración. Nunca era bueno que distrajesen su atención. Pero, como bien sabía, su compañero de esa noche ignoraría las miradas asesinas de sus ojos peligrosos. No era que le importase, además, resultaba mucho más cómodo para él que la otra opción que había tenido. De haber ido acompañado de Deidara, el rubio lo estaría incordiando para que alabase sus "obras de arte". Por no hablar del ruido. Muchas explosiones juntas le levantaban dolor de cabeza. La mejor opción siempre era Kisame, por supuesto.

-Jashin-sama estará satisfecho.- mientras su cuerpo recobraba la normalidad, los ojos se volvían violetas de nuevo, para fijarse, con sorna y desdén, en él.- ¿Todavía no está muerto?

La mirada roja volvió una vez más al cuerpo que había al fondo. Kisame diría que había sido un trabajo exquisito. En cierto modo, él también tenía mucho de artista. Su pintura era la sangre de los desgraciados que se cruzaban en su camino. Cierto que su mejor "obra" siempre sería el asesinato de su clan. ¿Por qué no le veían lo poético y artístico? En una hora había convertido a seres vulgares y mediocres, que nadaban en el conformismo existencial y la falsa alegría vital, y los había transformado en exquisita decadencia. Aunque lo mejor había sido su hermano. La guinda al pastel. Lo había convertido en testigo de su grandeza al mismo tiempo que en alguien patético.

Hidan seguía observándolo, fijamente, hipnotizado por los gemidos agónicos de moribundo frente a ellos.

-Jashin-sama aprecia tu talento, Itachi.

El prodigio de Konoha se guardó el resoplido de desdén. No le importaba más Jashin que el proceso reproductivo de las amebas. Clavó la vista en su compañero por esa noche. El brillo satisfecho de los ojos violetas atrajo su atención. Satisfechos, sí, pero deseaban más. Pensativo, se llevó un dedo manchado de sangre a los labios. Hidan dejó de respirar mientras lo observaba. E Itachi, que estaba de buen humor, decidió complacer lo que sus ojos veían tras la piel, los huesos y la carne: el deseo. Siempre era deseo lo que movía a los hombres. Deseo de triunfar, de ser reconocidos, de ser poderosos... Deseo.

¿Debía matar al otro primero? No, se respondió de inmediato. Que ese hombre que siempre se había considerado, recto, pulcro y bueno los observase mientras la vida, lenta pero inexorablemente, se le escapaba.

-Ven aquí.

-No soy tu pececito para obedecerte.

-Hidan.

El de cabello gris se lo pensó dos segundos antes de dar un paso hacia el Uchiha. La primera acción de Itachi fue pasarle la mano llena de sangre por los labios.

-¿Quieres que se lo ofrezca a Jashin-sama?

-No.

-¿Que coño haces entonces?

-Vas a hacer esto de todas formas. Disfrútalo.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para obligar a algo a un siervo fiel de Jashin-sama?- los tres puntos negros en las pupilas rojas empezaron a girar.- Vale. Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Yo no estaba diciendo que no quisiese hacer lo que tú quieras hacer. Pero no me obligues, que aunque eres un buen peón de Jashin-sama, si me tocas las pelotas te mataré.

Itachi empezó a besarlo, sin prisas, disfrutando del amargo sabor de la sangre en los labios de Hidan e ignorando su último comentario. Él podría matarlo antes de que se le ocurriese tan siquiera lo de hacer un sacrificio con él. O enviarlo a una realidad paralela. Sería incluso divertido (otra gran obra de Itachi seguramente) lanzarlo a una realidad como el infierno que Jashin-sama imponía a los herejes, como Hidan diría. Sonriendo macabro, desvistió al peligris lo más rápido que pudo (lo que siendo él quien era, significaba MUY, MUY rápido). El moribundo los observaba perplejo. Si hubiese tenido parpados, Itachi apostaba a que habría cerrado los ojos. No poder mover los brazos también tenía que frustrarlo mucho.

Mientras penetraba a Hidan de un empujón tan fuerte que arrancaba un grito de su compañero, Itachi navegaba por el horror en el que estaba sumida la mente de su víctima. Con los labios pegados a la oreja de Hidan, empezó a describirle lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. El zombie volvió a reírse. Estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como Itachi.

Con el último y profundo gemido del moribundo, los dos Akatsukis se corrieron.

-Jashin-sama recompensará tus obras, Uchiha Itachi.- fue el comentario de Hidan mientras salían del edificio en el que habían estado.- Pero, haciendo esto en cada misión, normal que Kisame necesitase unas vacaciones...

A sus espaldas, dejaban un pequeño país destruido. Al frente, los movimientos serios de Akatsuki se acercaban inexorables.

--..--

_Los comentarios, buenos o malos, son el mejor regalo que un lector puede hacer¿lo sabiais?_


End file.
